


Панси и Блейз представляют

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Drabble, Kink, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Toys, Shibari, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Вечеринка в честь Нового года в исполнении Панси и Блейза — это что-то новенькое.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 4





	Панси и Блейз представляют

**Author's Note:**

> Из нецензурщины одно слово; намёк на BDSM: анальная пробка, намёк на фурри, и прочая атрибутика, включая упоминание шибари. Кинки как они есть.

«Что он здесь забыл?»

Драко бросил испепеляющий взгляд на Панси, которая обворожительно улыбнулась ему в ответ, попутно обнимая Блейза. Тот ухмыльнулся и подмигнул, хлопнув Панси по заднице, от чего та подпрыгнула, наколдованные уши дернулись, щеки порозовели, а за её спиной промелькнуло что-то подозрительно похожее на хвост.

Глядя на ошейник, беспардонно красовавшийся на её шее, Драко хмыкнул, стараясь не задумываться, как именно хвост оказался там, где оказался. «Ну хоть в этот раз они не взяли с собой поводок», — про себя подумал он, окидывая взглядом зал.

Костюмированная вечеринка в честь Нового года звучала утомительно, правда, хозяева вечеринки в этом году пошли на хитрость — неудивительно, ведь оба были слизеринцами до мозга костей. Поэтому и придумали оправдание своему маленькому фетишу.

В этом году вечеринка была «тематической»: никто не мог прийти без пары. А тот факт, что у Драко никого не было, нисколько хозяев не смущал, потому что какое-то хитроумное заклинание меняло костюм на соответствующий его паре, которую тоже выбирало само. Драко даже было любопытно, кого он выберет, но ещё больше его интересовало, как будет выглядеть её или его костюм. Главное, чтобы только это оказались не Грейнджер и не Уизли-младшая, иначе он навсегда приклеит Панси уши и хвост — и он даже не сомневался, что Блейз это оценит.

Он скучающе проходил мимо пар — некоторые из них взбирались на мини-подиумы и, похоже, совершенно никого не стесняясь, облизывали друг друга с ног до головы, так что Драко едва не затошнило.

То тут, то там, виднелись латекс, хвосты, кожа и ошейники, всем понравился подтекст вечеринки. Но среди гостей были и те, кто, как Панси с Блейзом, знал толк — по крайней мере, синдзю[1] на одной из женщин, пусть и под прозрачной блузкой, он вряд ли мог бы с чем-то спутать. Драко даже пришлось отвести взгляд, когда мужчина, у которого эта женщина сидела на коленях, посмотрел на него слишком пристально.

В штанах стало тесно.

Он пришёл сюда отдохнуть или развлечься, в зависимости от обстоятельств. Особенно если пара будет подходящей и такой же долбанутой, как Панси и Блейз.

После Хога хотелось экспериментов, и Драко экспериментировал. Как и большинство из них. У некоторых это экспериментом не ограничилось, Драко был не из их числа, хотя и не отрицал, что мог побаловать себя зрелищем, конечно же, из эстетических соображений.

Хотелось или выпить, или глотнуть свежего воздуха — второе победило.

Проходя мимо ниши в коридоре, он наткнулся на дрочащую друг другу пару и пошёл быстрее, борясь с желанием проклясть балбесов на месте за то, что не умели пользоваться отвлекающими чарами.

Балкон был пуст, кроме одиноко стоявшей у перил фигуры.

Усомниться в том, кто это, Драко не мог, и в каком состоянии — тоже. Каждая эмоция читалась на его лице слишком отчётливо: смесь раздражения, беспомощности и желания.

— Не знаешь, Паркинсон и Забини ничего не подмешивали в напитки? — голос Поттера был хриплым.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Драко. — А вот чувство юмора у них точно есть. Не мешает?

Поттер замер и резко развернулся к нему лицом, словно решая, как себя вести.

— Очень, — честно признался он спустя мгновение, рвано выдохнув и поёрзав. — Я не могу… Чёрт, я даже не знаю, кто моя пара, чтобы попросить его вытащить. Я прокляну их, когда доберусь. Второй час… — прошипел Поттер, пряча взгляд.

Выпуклость на его джинсах становилась всё заметнее и заметнее.

Кажется, Драко не собирался думать, как хвост Панси оказался там, где оказался, но вот хвост Поттера…

— Блядь, — выругался тот, крепче стискивая поручень и жмурясь.

Драко сглотнул, когда понял, что Поттер вжался в поручень до упора, тем самым вгоняя пробку глубже.

— Я могу помочь, — едва слышно шепнул Драко, касаясь пальцами шеи.

Поттер, не открывая глаз, прильнул к его руке. И, подойдя чуть ближе, прижался вставшим членом к его бедру.

Чертовски отзывчивый.

— Идём, Поттер. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Предлагаешь пойти с тобой?

— Я не предлагаю.

Когда он повернулся к Поттеру спиной и вышел, тот последовал за ним без промедления, но Драко отметил, что с каждым шагом бедняге становилось всё труднее себя сдерживать.

Найти комнату не составило труда.

— Снимай всё и ложись на кровать, — скомандовал он, и Поттер подчинился. Он выглядел беззащитным с разведёнными коленями и вставшим членом. — Ты пользовался пробкой хоть раз?

— Однажды. Ты трахнешь меня?

Драко хмыкнул и навис над ним.

— Я помогу.

Поттер после его слов замер, в то время как пальцы Драко, найдя пробку, аккуратно и медленно начали прокручивать её.

Поттер зажал рот ладонью, стараясь сдержать крик.

— Ма… м-м… — он захлебнулся стоном, когда Драко очень медленно вынул пробку и вновь ввёл её внутрь, а затем кончил, хватая ртом воздух.

— У них отвратительное чувство юмора, — отметил Драко, вытирая руки о простынь, и поднялся. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Определенно лучше, — Поттер выглядел расслабленным. — Поможешь мне отомстить?

По лицу Драко расползлась дьявольская усмешка. В штанах всё ещё было тесно, но он подумает об этом потом.

— С удовольствием.

* * *

[1] — Одна из обвязок шибари; обвязка груди, напоминающая верёвочный бюстгальтер.


End file.
